The One Thing I Know
by Pip3
Summary: Stephanie's sister moves to Lazytown. When Sportacus is injured, she must take care of him. Not knowing about Stephanie's feelings, she starts to fall for the hero.
1. Chapter 1

****

The One Thing I Know

Disclaimer: I do not own Lazytown… but I own Callie, ha ha ha!

****

Chapter One

"I'm so excited!" Stephanie was practically jumping in place as she and the other kids waited at the edge of Lazytown.

"Yes, we can tell." Stingy said absently as he eyed a shiny object a few feet away

"I can't help it. I haven't seen my older sister, Callie, since I first came to Lazytown. And now that she's done with college, she's moving here!"

"Is she really going to be the new school teacher?" asked Ziggy.

"Yep… and she'll be great, you'll see." Stephanie smiled.

"Oh! Oh! Is that her?" Trixie asked as she spotted a bright purple car coming their way.

"It must be. Purple is her favorite color." Stephanie smiled widely and forced herself not to go running towards the car.

"Hey, Steph!" The driver opened a window and yelled out of the car.

"Yup, Callie's here. Hey, Callie!" Stephanie jumped and waved until her sister pulled up next to her and got out. She was taller than Stephanie and the other kids, but obviously no where near as tall as Sportacus or Robbie Rotten. She looked like an older version of Stephanie, but with purple hair and clothing and a more womanly shape to her body.

"Welcome to Lazytown, Big Sis! These are my friends: Ziggy, Trixie, Pixel, and Stingy - where'd Stingy go?" Stephanie paused when Stingy wasn't where he was a moment ago. Then she spotted him in Callie's car.

"What are you doing in there?" she asked.

"Driving MY car." He stated.

"Sorry kid… that's my car."

"It's miiine." Stingy said in that distinct tone of his.

"No… I have the keys." Callie smirked as she held up her key chain of keys.

Stingy 'harrumphed and got out of Callie's car as the rest of the kids laughed lightly.

"Thank you." Callie said. Then she smiled, "Well, it was nice meeting you all but I have to get to my new house so I can unpack. You can all come if you want to."

"We would, but… we already have plans with Sportacus. We have a big soccer game today." Pixel said.

"Who's Sportacus?"

"He's the town super hero. He's really great. You should come with us and we could help you unpack later." Stephanie suggested.

"Well, that would be fun, but I really want to get all this done so I can relax and not think about it. You kids go have fun though… there's only one month left before school starts up again."

"Well, when you put is that way… seeya later, sis." Stephanie and the other kids ran off to the sports field and Callie started to unpack all her belongings.

Robbie Rotten was watching them from behind a mailbox when he decided that this was a perfect time to put his next lazy idea into action. He'd been waiting for a time when everybody in Lazytown was busy so that he could sneak onto Sportacus's blimp and change the navigation controls so that Sportacus would never be able to steer towards the direction he wanted. Hopefully, it would confuse Sportacus enough to steer away from Lazytown… forever.

Now was the perfect time. Mayor Meanswell and Miss Busybody were on their first date, the kids and that Sportakook were playing sporty things, and this new girl was busy moving into her new house.

"This is perfect!" Robbie yelled and then remembered to shush himself. He quietly crept away from the mailbox and looked up to the sky. He walked until he was directly under the blimp. He called for the ladder and made his way slowly up (with many breaks) into the blimp.

He found the steering console and took the plastic cover off. He looked at all the wires and gadgets with a confused gaze.

"Now, how do I mess with the steering? Maybe this wire…." he mumbled. He pulled out a random wire and the blimp lurched menacingly. He pulled another that came from the direction of the pedals just to be sure. Then he covered it back up and hurried as soon as possible down the ladder.

End chapter

So…. Whattaya think? It's my first Lazytown fic.. Well, what's of it so far. There are more chapters to come.


	2. Chapter 2

****

The One Thing I Know

Disclaimer: I do not own Lazytown… but I own Callie, ha ha ha!

****

Chapter Two

"That was a great game, guys. You all played really well today." Sportacus told all the kids after the last goal was scored.

"Thanks Sportacus! You played great too!" Ziggy yelled enthusiastically. Sportacus chuckled and thanked him.

"I would love to stay and play some more, but I have some other business to attend to. I promised myself that I would tidy up at home." Sportacus said apologetically.

"Well, that is important. I know that I shouldn't let my room get as messy as it was once." Stephanie said, thinking of when Pixel made the zapper that was supposed to make things disappear, but only made them invisible.

"Have a good afternoon then. I'll see you all tomorrow." Sportacus then leaped and flipped his way back to where his airship was floating above the city.

"So.. Now what?" Pixel asked.

"Let's play another game of soccer." Stephanie suggested. They all divided up into new teams making up for Sportacus's absence. They were all having a fun time until Pixel noticed Sportacus's airship moving quite erratically.

"Think something's wrong?" He asked.

"I hope he isn't hurt." Stephanie said quietly.

"Naw… he should be able to right the ship in a second…" Trixie assured her.

All hopes of that were shattered when the airship started zooming towards the ground on the outskirts of town.

"Come on! We need to hurry and help Sportacus!" Stephanie yelled when the airship made the impact.

All the kids ran until they reached the wreckage and it was worse than they had thought. They didn't think there was any way that someone would be able to come out of the rubble alive… unless they were a superhero. Stephanie just hoped that they weren't expecting too much of their hero.

"Sportacus! Can you hear me? Answer me!" She yelled as she started climbing and digging through the wreckage while the other kids hung back unsurely. Stephanie turned back to them and yelled, "Stingy, take your car and go get my sister. We need a grown-up here!"

Stingy left without a word and Stephanie continued her search for Sportacus. She heard a soft groan or whimper to her left where she had just shifted the pile.

"I think I found him. Someone help me dig him out!" Trixie, Pixel, and Ziggy carefully made their way to Stephanie and started carefully moving hunks of plastic, wood, and other materials on top of where they thought Sportacus was.

"Oh, Sportacus…" Stephanie gasped as they got his face uncovered. He was a sight… unconscious, a bright red, trickling gash ran across his left cheek and there was blood matting his hair down at the back of his head. Amidst the injuries, Stephanie's first thought was surprising…'where'd his had go to? I've never seen his hair before…'

"Only a few more pieces and he's free!" Pixel offered. As a group they finally got the man totally uncovered.

"He's really hurt bad." Stephanie commented. Sportacus's shirt was ripped right down the middle, exposing his well formed, albeit bruised, chest and stomach. She fought to banish all thoughts of her school girl crush on the man before her and tried to assess all the damage that she could possibly know about as a child.

"Nothing looks bent weird…. So probably no broken bones… but he's bleeding an awful lot and he's bruised all over." She put Sportacus's head in her lap and cradled him as best she could being smaller than him. (AN: I know you aren't supposed to move people who are injured… she's a kid though.)

"Stephanie!" She heard Callie yell. She turned and saw her sister getting out of her car with Stingy not far behind.

"Sportacus is hurt!" Stephanie yelled back.

"Stay there! I'm coming!" Callie cautioned. She made her way to Stephanie and the fallen man in her arms.

"OK… let me see- Oh!" She paused in surprise. She wasn't expecting Stephanie to actually be good friends with a full grown adult man. She shook her head and focused back on the situation.

"OK, we need to get him to my house. I'll need everybody's help to get him into the car first. Someone find me a long straight piece of wood or strong plastic. Something that we can carry him on." She stopped when Sportacus groaned. She waved the other kids off and fell to her knees to pay attention to the man.

"Are you waking up? Hey there…" Callie said softly as she cupped Sportacus's face. His eyes opened and he flinched back from the light as if it caused him pain.

"What hurts?" Callie asked.

"Head…." he groaned. He tried to sit up and fell back in pain from the effort "… everything…" he changed his answer. He once again opened his eyes and Callie moved in to shelter his eyes from the sun. She laughed in surprise at the next thing Sportacus uttered.

".. an angel."

****

End chapter

So what do ya'll think so far?

The kids that I watch each day keep teasing me about writing my (as they like to call it) "Sportacus Love Story". They asked me yesterday after an episode (we watch it twice each day), "If Sportacus asked you to marry him, would you say yes?" Uh… heck yes.

L They just like the show for the music. Today we learned part of the dance to the Bing Bang Song… ooh.


	3. Chapter 3

****

The One Thing I Know

Disclaimer: I do not own Lazytown… but I own Callie and this story, and this blue balloon and the month of June… those are mine… and- oh… sorry.

****

Chapter Three

(Sportacus's side)

Everything had been going great all day until he got home. He sat at the steering console and started to take himself and the airship to a higher altitude before cleaning up… but things didn't go exactly as planned as the airship started to take a dive towards the ground.

"What's going on? I can't steer!" Sportacus yelled. He stopped pedaling forward and slammed into reverse, but that didn't work either.

"I'm going to crash… Please God, let it be far from the children. I don't want them to be hurt." He sent up a small prayer and resigned himself to his fate.

Then everything was gone…

… until all he was aware of was pain. He couldn't' even separate feelings of his limbs and different parts of his body. He was a mass of white hot pain and fire.

Slowly, voices started to come into focus in his mind, though he wasn't coherent enough to recognize the differences and who each voice belonged to…. trying to think just made him hurt more and he wanted it to stop.

"Hey there…" was the first clear thing he heard.

Suddenly his face felt warm and he had one spot that didn't hurt. Feeling braver than he was a second ago, he tried to open his eyes to see what was causing the warmth, but all that did was slam his head with a flash of throbbing, pounding pain. He whimpered and flinched back, trying to go back to the unfeeling unconsciousness.

"What hurts?" The voice was there again, pulling him back to the land of the living.

"Head…" he tried to say in a normal voice, but to him it sounded pathetic. He tried to sit up, but his whole body hurt too much to do anything but lay there and wallow in his pain. "… everything."

Hearing himself sound so weak made a lump form in his throat that he hadn't felt in years. He wanted to cry. Instead, he tried again to open his eyes and the blinding light was blocked this time by blinding beauty instead.

Heaven? He thought. No… he wouldn't hurt this much if he were in Heaven. But if he wasn't dead, how come he saw- "… an angel." He said the last part out loud.

Laughter followed his statement. It was soft and unoffending.

"No angel here… just me. I'm Stephanie's sister. You're going to be OK. We're all going to get you out of here. Just sit tight until we find something to carry you on."

His thought's raced, We? Who's we? The children?

He didn't want them to see him like this. He felt he was letting them down by not jumping up like he was alright… like he always did.

"Walk… I gotta walk. Can't be weak." He grunted more to himself than to anyone, but Stephanie's sister heard him.

"You're not weak. Just hang on. The kids are helping and-"

"No. Kids can't see this." Sportacus pleaded. He desperately wanted to remain the super hero that they saw him as. He didn't want to frighten them with his weakness.

"They've already seen- but… alright." She left from Sportacus's field of vision, but he could hear her telling the other kids to go back to her house to make up the bed and then go back to their own homes.

He sighed inwardly. He wasn't planning on staying at this girl's house long enough to need a bed. He wanted to just get himself together as soon as possible and take care of himself.

****

End Chapter

Well…. Here's that. I'll try to update again tomorrow, but I might not get to it. And then there won't be any updates until _August 7 _at earliest. I'll be on vacation for a week. One week in a cabin in the middle of nowhere… it'll give me plenty of time to write, at least.


	4. Chapter 4

****

The One Thing I Know

Disclaimer: I do not own Lazytown… but I own Callie and this story, and this blue balloon and the month of June… those are mine… and- oh… sorry.

****

Chapter Four

Callie turned back to Sportacus laying in the rubble of his own airship. She hoped that she wouldn't regret sending Stephanie and the other kids away. Now, she had to figure out how to get this man into her car and to her house.

"Sportacus… you still with me?" She knelt back down to him, his eyes had closed again.

"Mmmhmm…" he murmured.

"Great. Now, we're gong to do this really slowly." Callie said. She reached and wrapped her arms around Sportacus's chest.

"Wow, you are built aren't you? OK, I'm going to help you sit up first and we'll see how that goes…" and she pulled Sportacus up. He let out a small, painful yelp and she could tell he was holding back more of a yell.

"Ok ok ok… we'll take a little rest before trying the next part then. Stay sitting up though," Callie instructed before plopping down beside him.

"Yes, ma'am," Sportacus said breathlessly. She felt him leaning on her shoulder, getting heavier with each second.

"Ready to stand?"

"Not really… so let's try it."

"OK. Wrap your arms around me and I'll pull you up. Feel free to yell or scream or do whatever… because this will probably hurt."

And with that, she started to pull him up. He was heavy with all his muscle weight and him not being able to hold much of himself up.

He clutched her with all his might, fists holding onto the fabric of her light purple shirt. When he was upright and barely standing, he fell forward and buried his face into her chest, innocently not realizing what he was doing. (AN: so jealous of my own character….)

"Sportacus are you OK? Yell, scream, whatever you- oh…" Callie stopped talking when she realized there was wetness on her shirt. Sportacus was crying silently and didn't want it to be seen or heard. He must have been in horrible pain.

"OK… let's go then… sooner we get to my place, the sooner you can lay down, take some painkillers, and recover. I'll get a hold of a doctor."

"No doctor."

"But-"

"No."

"OK…" Callie raised an eyebrow. She finally got him in the car and drove him to her house where she went through the whole thing again to get him into the house and into a bed. Sportacus was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

She tucked him in and told Stephanie to watch him while she went to buy him some new comfy clothing.

"Here's some aspirin. If he wakes up, even for just a minute, give him these and some water. He's in a lot of pain, so just watch and make sure he's alright. If he wants to, since he's still in the same clothes from the crash and he's still pretty messy, you can wash him with a warm cloth. He'll definitely not be up to standing in a shower for any period of time. So yeah. I'll be back soon." Callie said in a hurry. She grabbed her keys and was almost out the door when she realized something.

She stopped and turned slowly to face her little sister. Stephanie had not made on sound since Callie helped Sportacus. It was just now that Callie had a chance to really pay her some attention. Her face was stained with dried tear track and her expression was weary… much more than it should be for a girl her age.

"Stephanie… I'm so sorry. This must be horrible for you. So young and one of your friends is hurt like this. I promise I'll talk more to you when we both get the chance. I already called Uncle Milford and he said you could stay here as long as you wanted to… seeing as how you and Sportacus are close friends. Uncle Milford will be here tomorrow to see how things are and to drop off some clothes for you." Callie gave Stephanie a big hug before leaving.

****

End Chapter

Well, I did it! I got up the chapter before leaving for vacation! Yay!

So the next update won't be for another week at least.

Dreaming of Sportacus will love the next chapter, I'm thinking. Haha.

Oh! Yesterday I went to the County Fair and watched the lip synching contest… and I had a great idea for when my nephew is old enough (around 2). I want him to do the "Mine" song that Stingy sings. I think it's perfect for a kid at the toddler age… it's like their motto…. MINE!


	5. Chapter 5

****

The One Thing I Know

Disclaimer: I do not own Lazytown… but I own Callie and this story, and this blue balloon and the month of June… those are mine… and- oh… sorry.

****

Chapter Four

Stephanie let out a big breath when Callie left. She looked back at the bedroom that Sportacus was laying in. She really liked Sportacus and wanted to help him get better, whatever it took, but she also really didn't want to see him like this… in his current condition. It hurt her to see him hurt.

She jumped when a loud thump came from the room. With a gasp she hurried to the door and peeked in.

"Sportacus?" She asked softly. He looked at her from where he sat, a heap on the floor. Immediately his face went from pained and vaguely confused to a smiling mask of indifference.

"Oh, Stephanie. I was just… uh just…" but even he couldn't think of a good excuse for him being on the floor.

"Did you fall? What do you need? I'm here to help." Stephanie put on a brave smile. Sportacus sighed and nodded.

"Yes, I guess I did fall. I'll be fine, though. I just wanted to find the shower. I am awfully dirty from… well, I'm just awfully dirty."

"Oh. I'll help you get back into bed. Uh, Callie said that instead of a shower, I should… wash you with a watch cloth." Stephanie blushed just saying the last part as she reached out to help him up.

"I don't know…" Sportacus said, taking her offered hand up. He sat back on the bed and thought of something.

"Callie…. That's the girl who brought me here? This is her house, right?" Sportacus vaguely remembered the purple-haired girl through the haze of pain earlier.

"Yes… my sister. That's her." Stephanie nodded. "She just moved to Lazytown today. She's the new school teacher."

"That's great for her. I'm sorry I made her first day such a bad one." Sportacus sighed, tiredly. He leaned back onto the pillow.

"Sportacus, none of this was your doing. Besides, now you'll get to know each other better while you stay here. So… how's about getting washed up? I know it wouldn't feel as nice as a shower, but it's better than nothing." Stephanie shrugged. After just a short while of being up and talking, Sportacus was too tired to protest and he really did feel grimy.

"Sure…"

Stephanie left to get a bowl of warm water with a wash cloth and the bottle of aspirin. She remembered seeing a bottle of water on the night stand by the bed, so she didn't bother with another one. She came back to the room and set down the water and pills and looked at Sportacus. He still had the torn shirt on.

"I couldn't get it off… my arm wouldn't…. I…" Sportacus looked embarrassed as his own vulnerability.

"I'll help you with it. Just take these first." Stephanie shook out two pills for him. He took them unquestioningly. Stephanie sat on the bed across from Sportacus and helped pull his shirt around his arms without making him move around too much.

"Now you can lay down and I'll wash you up." Sportacus followed Stephanie's instructions and lazily looked up at her.

"I hope you aren't offended if I fall asleep. I really am tired."

"Go right ahead. And when you wake up, you'll be nice and clean." And for the first time that Stephanie could remember, Sportacus just laid completely still and relaxed. She brought the water closer and began to wash Sportacus.

She wrung out the wet cloth and started with his head, which was still caked with blood in a few spots. As she squeezed some water over his hair, she could see the blood giving way to the dirty blonde color that was natural to his head. She smoothed it back and felt for the wound that caused the blood and then started on his face, first with the cut on his cheek. It was angry red and Sportacus flinched when it met with water, though he knew it had to be cleaned.

Stephanie stared at him with wonder and her hands smoothly ran over the different parts of his face. Her stomach was filling with butterflies as she smoothed out the normally pointed mustache. She worked her way down his face and neck until she reached his chest.

With the first drops of water, she watched in fascination as goose bumps formed from his chest to his arms. She felt as if something was caught in her throat then.

She'd always had a small crush on Sportacus since she first met him, but she'd never felt feelings this strongly before. It was all so new to her, she thought she would explode… but she liked these new feelings even though they frightened her.

Stephanie continued, carefully and lightly bringing the wash cloth across his chest and down his arms. She paused to examine his hands. They were soft on the backs, but the palms were rough, hard and calloused from hard work and exercising all his life. She brought one hand up to her own face, hoping he was already asleep and she leaned into his hand… so hard worked, but so soft in the right conditions.

"Stephanie?"

She jumped when she heard her sister come back to the house. Startled from her own reverie, she finished as quickly as possible and cleaned up the room again. She came back once again to tuck Sportacus in with a blanket.

"Thank you, Stephanie. You're a good friend." He mumbled sleepily.

"You're welcome." She bit back the hurt that she felt. It was the first time that she didn't want to be called 'friend'.

****

End Chapter

Yay! I'm back from vacation!

How'd you like? Ain't Sporty just totally hot? Gah.

I gotta tell this insanely funny story that just happened today. OK… my best friend, Heidi, and I were hanging out in the living room and my younger sister says, "I'm hungry. Take me to get food." And so we do…. We take her to Taco Bell… and when we get there, there are all these fire trucks by it. Brianna yells, "I hope the taco machine didn't break! I better get my taco!" And I'm like "Taco machine? Yeah, where the tacos come from… idiot sister." Well, the fire is next door at the Comfort Inn… don't know how, but there was a fire in the pool. And there are all these people walking around in the parking lot in their pajamas. Yeah… stupid people… like a freaking Dane Cook bit, ya know… I was in the kitchen and I heard it, so I came out. But ANYWAYS that has nothing to do with the story… back to the story. We pull up to the drive thru and my sister says, "I want a soft shell taco… but with no meat." And the intercom dude sounds so confused, "… so… you want beans instead?" And my sister is like, "Psshh, no! I mean… no thank you." And the dude sounds even more confused now… "So you just want lettuce and cheese on a tort?" Yes, he said "tort" which made Heidi and I laugh harder because we are already cracking up. So my sister is like, "Yeah, but can I have more cheese than usual… ya know to make up for not having meat?" and the dude's like "Yes, but that costs extra." So my sister is infuriated and yells, "But I don't any meat! fine, I don't want extra." and dude just goes about his business… "You want any mild, hot, or fire sauce with that?" And my sister all snotty is like "No, you'd probably charge me extra." So we pull around and she can see the dude in the window and yells, "It's Paco the Taco guy!" Heidi and I are like… "Paco the taco guy?" And yes… that was his real name. So we get our food and my sis checks it on our way out of the parking lot… it's cheese and meat… after all that deal about the no meat and stuff… sounded pretty memorable to me. So she makes us drive back through and again and we end up knocking on the window to get Paco's attention. My sis says, "I ordered lettuce and cheese with no meat…this is meat and cheese." and then she adds, "I'm allergic to beef." Heidi and I are laughing again… she's not allergic. So Paco takes back the taco and my sis says to us, "I'm beef-tose intolerant." and Heidi and I are laughing so hard we're crying. We wanted her to tell Paco that she could have died if she hadn't checked before taking a bite, but she didn't… it would have been hilarious. So she finally gets her tortilla with lettuce and cheese……. A total waste of money of you ask me… but I guess it was worth the laughs. It was funny….


	6. Chapter 6

__

Disclaimer: I don't own Lazytown or it's characters… not even Sportacus…. sniffle. I just own Callie….

****

Chapter Six

Callie was about to go check on Sportacus and find Stephanie, when Stephanie stepped out of the bedroom herself.

"How's he doing?" Callie asked.

"Good. I just washed him and he's resting now." Stephanie told her.

"That's good. He needs rest. So do you… it's already 8:00."

"I go to bed at 8:08." Stephanie told her. Her tone of voice told Callie that there was more to it than just a bed-time for Stephanie, but she let it go.

"OK. Well, I made up the guest bed for you. And Sportacus is sleeping fine in my bed. So everything is good and ready."

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"On the couch, of course." Callie smiled. Stephanie looked over and saw a pile of blankets on the couch in the middle of the living room.

"How'd you get moved in so quickly?" Stephanie asked.

"Well, most of the house was already furnished. I just mostly had to move in my stuff, which wasn't a lot… it all fit in my car." Callie shrugged.

"Now… time for bed. I know I'm tired. It's been a long hard day for both of us." Callie shooed Stephanie into the guest room and then went to sleep on her couch.

Callie was awakened in the morning by the sounds of someone going through the kitchen. She looked around and remembered where she was and then got up and found Stephanie crunching on an apple and pouring milk into a glass at the same time.

"Sportscandy? Gotta eat a healthy breakfast for energy." Stephanie offered Callie an apple as she put away the milk.

"Sports-- what?" Callie laughed as she took a bite from the offered apple.

"Sportscandy. It's… it's what Sportacus calls apples." Stephanie blushed.

"Cute. Obviously he has a good influence on you kids… I know I never ate that healthy when I was your age. And speaking of Sportacus…. I wonder if he's awake." Callie tossed the half eaten apple in the garbage as she left to go check on her charge.

The room was dark as she entered it. That didn't seem right. This guy that she'd just met yesterday definitely didn't seem like one who would want a dark room. She went to the window and opened the blinds, flooding the room in morning sunlight.

"Ahh… much better, thank you."

Callie spun around at his voice.

"Oh, you're awake. How are you feeling this morning?" she asked as she got closer to examine the injuries that she could see.

"I'm great. Much better." Sportacus said.

"Uh huh… and how are you really feeling?" Callie smirked, causing the superhero to frown slightly.

"Sore, especially the right side of my chest. And my head hurts quite badly." He admitted.

"Yeah… your right side really looks bad. Are you sure you don't want to see a doctor? You could have cracked or broken ribs and a head injury is definitely nothing to play around with." Callie said.

"I'm definitely sure."

"OK then. All I can do is give you more painkillers and just take care of you until you are better…. Completely better. And I don't just mean a few days…" Callie was strict. She left the room and came back with more pills, water, and a full paper bag.

Sportacus obediently took the pills and looked curiously at the bag.

"What is in that?"

"I'm so glad you asked. First we have… blue sweatpants… ooh… ahh…"Callie did her best impression of one of Bob Barker's girls. "And then we have… a big blue t-shirt… wow! And of course, some personal essentials.. Underwear, toothbrush, deodorant, etc. I also have other shirts and pants in other colors for you."

"You… you didn't have to do that." Sportacus told her.

"Nonsense. No trouble at all. I wanted to. Besides, you're going to be here for a while and will need something comfortable to wear while you recover. Something that doesn't take too much effort to get on or off." Callie smiled.

"Thank you, Callie."

"You're welcome. I almost forgot why I came in here in the first place. I was going to see if you were up to eating breakfast this morning."

"Mmm… I'm famished, actually. Could I get out of bed for it?"

"We can try. Do you need help… uh getting changed?" Callie offered, noting Sportacus's shirtless state and the same grungy pants that he was wearing yesterday.

"Oh. No, I think I can manage on my own. I'll be out in a minute."

"Sure ya will." Callie smiled and left the room.

"How is he?" Stephanie asked her.

"Oh, he thinks he's better than he really is."

"But he's a superhero. Maybe he really is-"

"Sure he's a superhero… I'll believe that. But that crash would have killed or done more damage to a regular guy. So just the fact that he's alive is amazing enough. I'm not expecting him to be walking around today or tomorrow by himself." Callie explained and Stephanie nodded in understanding.

Callie was proved right when they heard a loud bang from the room.

"Go get some breakfast ready for him. I'll go help him."

****

End Chapter

OK ya'll… I'm back in Minnesota now and I have no internet. It was cancelled for summer while I was gone and now I gotta wait until I get a job before I can get it back. So I'll be updating on my Grandma's computer until I get mine up and online…. So updates may be a little slower. Have patience.


	7. Chapter 7

****

The One Thing I Know

Disclaimer: I don't own Lazytown or it's characters… not even Sportacus…. sniffle. I just own Callie….

****

Chapter Seven

Callie entered the bedroom and found Sportacus on the bed, leaning against the wall and holding his hand gingerly.

"Let me guess… you punched the wall?" She asked.

"I apologize… that was wrong of me." Sportacus blushed at his own temper.

"Don't worry about it. Just be glad you didn't punch a hole through it, Mr. Superhero. Thank goodness you aren't at full strength." Callie quipped, and then her smile faded a bit as she took his hand to examine it. "So…. The reason behind it. I assume you're not regaining your strength as fast as you would like… and I imagine you're not used to being knocked off your feet much."

"Not since I was a child," he admitted.

"It's ok to admit to being human… it's not a weakness."

"It is for me… I know that's not a good example to set for the kids, but they aren't here and that's how I feel."

"Well, we just won't tell the kids you feel that way. They need to know that it's ok to ask for help. I mean… if it wasn't, then you'd be out of a job." Callie pointed out.

"You are right." Sportacus nodded.

"So how about I help you get changed? (AN: yay!) I promise to be totally professional about it." Callie smiled. Sportacus gave in and let Callie help him.

She first grabbed the big shirt and slipped it gracefully over his arms and then over his head. She slowly smoothed it down his torso, brushing her hands against his muscular pectorals and abs (AN: goodness that man is sexy). Her breathing hitched and she cleared her throat.

"Uh see? Big shirt… not as much work to put on." She said breathlessly. She looked up and saw his eyes watching her. His eyes held an intense look that she forced herself to ignore.

"Um… you'll have to stand for a minute for me to get your um… pant… or you could…" Callie trailed off in a flustered tone. She received no argument from Sportacus, though she'd expected him to insist on doing that himself. He stood with a small groan.

"You okay?" She asked, concerned.

"Yes… I just didn't realize how sore I was. Standing is quite painful…" he grunted softly. Callie frowned, knowing it must have been really painful for him to actually admit it without prodding.

"Just lean on my back." She offered. She leaned over and started fiddling with Sportacus's belt and buttons while reminded herself why she was in this position and constantly averting her eyes from his… from him. She gently tugged his tight pants down to his knees, her face burning.

"OK… You can sit now." Callie wiped her hands over her face to hide her blushing from him and helped him sit back down. She gently pulled the pants off his legs and quickly grabbed the sweatpants and started to pull those up around his legs. She had to bit her lip to keep from making any noises of appreciation. His legs were quite muscular and smooth.

Callie pulled the pants up to Sportacus's knees and helped him to stand again. He held on to her for strength as she finished pulling the pants up. She stood up straight and her lips accidentally met his.


	8. Chapter 8

****

The One Thing I Know

Disclaimer: I don't own Lazytown or it's characters… not even Sportacus…. sniffle. I just own Callie….

AN: Please bear with me on the description of the kiss… I pretty much gotta keep it vague because I've never kissed before. I kinda made a vow in youth group when I was younger to wait until my wedding for my first kiss.

****

Chapter Eight

Before Callie knew what was happening, the accidental meeting of their lips had turned into a kiss. Unconsciously, she deepened the kiss and her hands reached up ran through his hair. Sportacus let out a small moan and they started to fall against the bed.

"Ow!" Sportacus's cry of pain brought them both back to reality and Callie pulled away from him.

"Oh my gosh… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean. Well, not that it wasn't nice. You're lips are very kissable." Callie rambled nervously as she tucked some of her bright purple hair behind her ear.

"Oh… ahh… thank you…" Sportacus muttered as he held his pained ribs.

"Sorry about… I didn't mean to hurt… um… " Callie started nervously.

"We should get out there. I don't want Stephanie to worry." Sportacus interrupted.

"Yes. I'll help you." Callie reached out and pulled him up. As he put his arm around her shoulder for support, she couldn't deny the warmth and tightness that spread throughout her body. She felt like a rubber band about ready to snap. Taking a deep breath, she focused on the man next to her.

"Ssssnap." she muttered.

"What?"

"Uh nothing. C'mon, let's go." Callie opened the door and led the man out of the room.

"Oh, oh my. Sportacus, you are a sight. I hope my nieces are taking good care of you." Mayor Meanswell fussed. Callie smiled and set Sportacus on the couch.

"Sorry, but that's about all the activity you'll be getting today." Then, straightening, she ran to her uncle.

"Uncle Milford! It's been so long! Did Stephanie let you in? Oh, where did she go?" Callie said excitedly.

"I'm here!" Stephanie's head popped up from behind the refrigerator door. She had her arms full of apples and other fruits, which she carried to the couch in the living room to give to Sportacus.

"Oh well… yes she did let me in. You've found a fine home, Callie. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, Uncle." Callie blushed.

"Well, I brought Stephanie's bag and some clothes. She cares an awful lot for Sportacus. How is he, Callie?" He asked, worriedly.

"I don't really know how strong he was before, but he's definitely lost a lot of his strength… he's so frustrated about it. I think his ribs are cracked or bruised… he's been favoring them. I wish I were a doctor so I could tell you more. All I know is that it will take a while for him to get back to where he was before." Callie said.

"Oh dear, oh my. How could this happen?"

"I don't know. It's a terrible accident. But now… let's join Stephanie and Sportacus in the living room."

****

End Chapter Eight

__

Sorry this is such a short chapter. It's been a hectic week and weekend.

Yesterday we had to send off our troops. My brother in law is in the 128th Infantry Brigade. First he'll be in Mississippi for about three months and then he'll be back for 10 days and then he'll be off to Iraq for 12-18 months. We hope that he at least gets some leave around Lindsay's due date so he can be there for his second child's birth.


	9. Chapter 9

****

The One Thing I Know

__

Disclaimer: I don't own Lazytown… it's belongs to Magnus Scheving. le sigh Oh Magnus…

****

Chapter Nine

The rest of the morning was spent in happier conversation while Sportacus relaxed on the couch until the mayor left. And later that day the other kids showed up at the house to visit Sportacus.

"Hey Sportacus! Wow! We've never seen you without your hat on before! Well… I guess yesterday, but I wasn't really paying attention to that. But are you better yet?" Ziggy asked.

"Not yet, but I am feeling a _little_ better." Sportacus smiled gently.

"Can you play yet?" Trixie asked.

"Uh no… not yet. But soon." Sportacus shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, what can you do right now?" Stingy prodded.

"Uh… I-"

Callie watched Sportacus search for words and decided it was a good time to interrupt.

"OK! I think that's all for now. I'm sure Sportacus doesn't want you all stuck inside all day just because he is. So why don't you go outside and play?" Callie suggested to them. The kids all said goodbye to Sportacus and ran outside, except for Stephanie.

"Steph, you too."

"But Sportacus-"

"Stephanie, listen to your sister. She's right. You still need to have fun and move around. I'll be fine while you have fun." Sportacus told her.

"OK…" Stephanie's shoulders slumped as she slowly left the house.

"Thank you, Callie." Sportacus smiled gratefully.

"No problem. The kids will have to get used to you being knocked off your feet for a while."

"So will I… it's frustrating. There's never been a time in my life when I wasn't able to move about and exercise. I just have to move. I love it." He sighed wistfully.

"I'm sorry. I just can't let you move about like you want to. You could cause more permanent injury and then you'll _never_ move as well as you did before.

"I'd heal eventually. I always do." Sportacus replied innocently, unaware of how conceited that would sound coming from anyone else.

"Have you ever been hurt this bad before?"

"No but-"

"Then shut up. I'm the boss of you for at least two weeks."

"Two weeks! -ow!" Sportacus yelled as he sat up straight and grabbed his ribs and fell back to the back of the couch.

"You were saying?" Callie smirked, "Now I think it's time for painkillers."

"No thank you. They don't do anything." Sportacus said politely.

"They don't? Why didn't you say so before?" Callie stormed into the kitchen and rummaged around the cupboards and found a locked box. She opened it and rummaged through it before she came back into the front room with a different pill and some water.

"Take this." She handed the pill and water to Sportacus.

"I told you they don't-"

"Take it." Callie insisted. Sportacus shrugged and gave in. He swallowed the pill and drank the water.

"Ok, why did you make me take it?"

"Because I'm pretty sure this one will work." Callie grinned.

"Why?"

"Because it's… well it's a different painkiller. This is from my leftover bottle of meds from when I had a kidney stone last winter."

"You should drink more water… or eat more potassium filled--- wait… you gave me prescription medicine?" Sportacus interrupted himself in a slightly panicked voice.

"Oh get over it. It's just Vicodin."

"It's illegal."

"Everybody trades meds nowadays. At least it's not for recreation. You needed strong meds and you didn't want to see a doctor. Now in about 15 minutes to half an hour, you might feel a little drowsy. Have you ever taken medicine like this?"

"No, never. I've never had to take any kind of medicine before this." Sportacus actually glared at this woman who made him unwillingly take part in this illegal drug trading.

"Oh… ok then it might hit you harder if you have no tolerance built up for it." She smiled, ignoring his glare. "So what's with the doctor avoidance anyways?"

"I'm angry at you. I don't want to answer your questions." Sportacus calmly explained.

"Aww… so you're not so perfect are you? What about forgiveness?" Callie pouted. She was surprised to see his face actually soften.

"You're right. I teach the children to forgive each other and it would be hypocritical if I didn't forgive you. Just please don't trick me again." He said.

"Whoa… you really are perfect." Callie whispered. She quickly got up and left the room, leaving a confused Sportacus behind.

****

End Chapter Nine

__

I hope you liked this chapter.

I've been getting such nice reviews that I decided it's time I say thank you to those who have reviewed this story so far.

Thank you to:

StephanieFan

Sportadork

Rydia Sorcha

Gilgrissom 007

Wickedomen1

MeowMix2

Dreaming of Sportacus

LA Suka

Single Rose

Luna

Sweet A.K.

If I missed your name, you probably reviewed after I had already typed this chapter up. Sorry about that.


	10. Chapter 10

****

The One Thing I Know

__

Disclaimer: I don't own Lazytown… it's belongs to Magnus Scheving. le sigh Oh Magnus…

****

Chapter 10

Callie paced in the guestroom that Stephanie had been staying in. "Ok, where is this guy from? Why the heck is he so… perfect? Sheesh… no wonder those kids love him so much," she muttered to herself.

"And how in the world could I compare to that? I'm no where neat that good." She turned to look in the mirror.

"Callie, he may be incredibly good looking, but he's way too good for you. So don't even think about it. As soon as he's better, just send him on his way." She ordered herself. Then she pulled herself together and went back out to the living room.

She stopped in mid-step when she saw that Sportacus had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Aww… he really can't handle his drugs… cute." She murmured. She grabbed the pillow in the corner and laid it on the arm of the couch. Then she gently guided the sleeping man's body to a lying position on the couch and put his feet up. She grabbed the folded blanket that she had used the night before and covered him up.

Robbie Rotten was relaxing in his lair when he decided to check and see what was happening in Lazytown. He brought down his periscope and looked around town.

"What do we have here?" He asked himself, stopping to stare. The kids were all sitting on a park bench… not really playing or doing much of anything.

"Maybe I really got rid of that Blue Elf once and for all… forever." He laughed. He turned the volume up so he could hear the kids talking.

"This is boring. I wish we had Sportacus here to play with us." Ziggy whined, making Robbie jump with glee.

"Oh Ziggy… there are more important things than playing," Stephanie lectured. Robbie thought this was getting better and better, so he decided to leave his lair and tease the kids in person.

As he walked toward the park, he thought about all the things he would do to make Lazytown lazy again. The kids didn't even notice Robbie until he interrupted their chatting.

"Aww, what's wrong kiddies? No Sportapoop to play with?" he asked. The, without warning, Stephanie burst into tears. Robbie jumped back in surprise while the other kids glared at him for upsetting the pink girl.

"Stephanie, it will be ok. He's getting better. He'll be alright and everything will be back to normal." Pixel wrapped his arms around her and comforted her.

"What? What are you talking about? He's gone, isn't he?" Robbie was confused.

"Don't you ever pay attention to what's going on around you, Robbie?" Trixie asked.

"Ahh… no."

"Well, yesterday Sportacus's airship crashed with him inside and he was hurt really bad." Ziggy explained.

"It did? He is? But I- I mean…"

"Yeah. Stephanie's sister is taking care of him."

Robbie decided he needed to see Sportacus for himself and so he left for Callie's house. He snuck up the driveway and peaked in through the window. He saw a still form on the couch, blonde hairs sticking out from under a blanket.

"Is he… no he's not dead." Robbie muttered. He looked around conspicuously and then opened the window and slipped into the house through it. He crawled over to the couch.

"Sportacus, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt! I just wanted you gone so I could relax! Sportacus I- Sportacus? Hey, I'm talking to you." Robbie took on an affronted tone. He reached out and started to shake Sportacus to wake him. He nudged and poked until one jab in Sportacus's ribs woke up the hero. Sportacus jerked his head up in surprise and pain. He looked through glazed eyes at Robbie.

"… hurts… stop." He muttered drowsily and tried to back away from Robbie's hands.

"Who are you and why are you in my house?" Callie's voice behind Robbie startled him. He glanced back at her.

"Go away, girlie." He said. He turned back to Sportacus and found that he had fallen back asleep. He turned back to Callie and saw her holding a frying pan up in the air.

"Hey!" He yelled.

"How'd you get in here?" Callie asked.

"Through the window. Make him wake up."

"No. He's too medicated to think straight even if I was able to get him to stay awake. Now… Who are you? And what did you mean when you said you didn't mean for anyone to get hurt?"

"I'm Robbie Rotten."

"And? But? So? Therefore? Answer me… did you do this to Sportacus?" Callie practically growled.

"Not on purpose. I just messed with the airship so he would leave." Robbie practically cried. Then everything went black for him.

****

End Chapter

Thank you to all my reviewers!

And wish me good luck! I had a job interview today and will find out in a few days if I have a job or not. If I don't… I still have another interview at a different place.


	11. Chapter 11

****

The One Thing I Know

__

Disclaimer: I don't own Lazytown… or Sportacus… or Magnus Scheving…. Or anything else in Lazytown.

****

Chapter 11

Sportacus awoke, confused about where he was until he remembered Callie and the meds… and… Robbie Rotten? He thought he dreamt Robbie leaning over him, but his chest hurt considerably more than it did before he fell asleep… more than if it were a dream.

"Good morning, Star Shine. The earth says hello." Callie said enthusiastically from the other side of the room.

He looked over and saw her sitting in an easy chair and then he saw Robbie Rotten tied up in another chair and looking pretty upset at Callie.

"Robbie Rotten? OK… so that wasn't a dream. Why are you here?" Sportacus asked.

"If girlie here would untie me-"

"Tell him and I'll untie you. My house, my rules." Callie ordered.

Sportacus looked back and forth between the two from his laying position, waiting for whatever was going on.

"Well...?" He asked.

"I... I'm the one that messed up your airship. I didn't mean for it to crash or for you to get hurt. I just wanted it to take you away forever." Robbie said. He paused for a second and looked at the floor, "I'm sorry."

Sportacus sighed and closed his eyes, wishing he could just fall back asleep and forget this even happened. When he opened his eyes, Callie was standing over him looking concerned.

"You okay?"

"Yes. Please help me sit up." He requested. Callie helped him sit up and then sat down next to him.

"Hey, you said you'd untie me!" Robbie complained.

"I lied," she smirked.

"Callie, it's not nice to lie." Sportacus said disapprovingly. Callie's jaw dropped. He couldn't be serious.

"Sportacus… he could have killed you and now your gonna lecture me for lying?" She asked. She didn't get an answer from him, so she went and untied Robbie and then left the room to sit in the kitchen.

"I really am sorry." Robbie said again. "I don't hurt people… like that. It was an accident."

"I know. You must be careful… even your pranks can get out of control. Someone else could have been hurt if the crash had happened at the park or something. But you admitted your mistake and apologized. I do forgive you."

"What!" Came Callie's interrupting yell from the kitchen. Sportacus ignored her and continued.

"BUT you should have to do something to make up for it. Maybe you should clean up the wreckage… find whatever is salvageable too." Sportacus suggested.

"Alright. I'll do that."

"And no more pranks or tricks on the kids… at least until I'm better."

"OK." Robbie agreed, eager to get rid of his guilt.

"And Robby… my crystal must still be there. I can't find it. Please try to find it and… don't keep it."

"OK… I will." Robbie nodded before he got up and left. Robbie's departure was followed by Callie's stomping back into the room.

"Who ARE you?" She yelled.

"What?"

"Why are you so… perfect?" Callie asked, frustrated

"I'm not perfect." Sportacus protested.

"Oh sorry. Just the closest thing to perfect that I've ever seen. Where are you from? Why are you… the way you are?"

"I'm from… well, I moved all over before I came to Lazytown. I've always lived in my airship though. Well… not anymore." There was a twinge of regret in his voice when he thought of his only home being gone. He took a deep breath. "And I'm me because… well, why are you you? It's how I was raised. I'm not perfect. I just try to do what is right and it comes easily for me."

"Another part of being a superhero?"

"Above average hero." Sportacus corrected.

"Right." Callie smiled. "So how are you feeling anyway? Don't think I didn't notice you holding your chest."

"I'm fine. I'm just sore." He said.

"Sure. I want to take a look at that later tonight though."

"Yes ma'am." Sportacus mock saluted. Callie laughed.

"Oh! I almost forgot. I have a surprise for you."

"For me? What is it?" Sportacus asked. Callie reached into her pocket and pulled out a small box.

"Playing cards!"

"Oh… boy. Thank you." Sportacus took the cards with a smile.

"Well, it's better than nothing." Callie shrugged. "Now, c'mon… I feel a good game of war coming. And maybe later we can have Stephanie and one of her friends join for a game of euchre."

Sportacus shrugged and let Callie shuffle the cards and they began an enthusiastic game of war, complete with sound affects provided by Callie.

End chapter

Dang… as I sit here at the computer in my bedroom, I notice something. I REALLY need to clean my room. It's like a military obstacle course just to get from the door to my bed.

Anyway… thanks to my reviewers for the last couple of chapters:

Dyu123

Sportadork

StephanieFan

Gilgrissom007

XxAlliMalfoyxX

Sportarobyn

MeowMix2

Jayla1614

Naakus-Mate


	12. Chapter 12

****

The One Thing I Know

__

Disclaimer: I don't own Lazytown or any of it's characters. Callie is mine though.

****

Chapter Twelve

The rest of the day and the next went by smoothly with Stephanie and Sportacus beating Callie and Ziggy at several games of euchre and Callie winning at poker due to Sportacus's horrible bluffing skills.

When it came close to bed time, Sportacus mentioned feeling a bit grimy.

"I could wash you up, if you'd like." Callie offered.

"Why can't I take a shower tonight? I've been getting better." Sportacus protested.

"Well, how long can you stand on your own?" Callie asked. She doubted he would want her in the shower with him, holding him up.

"Long enough."

"Show me." Callie gestured.

Sportacus smiled smugly and pushed himself up from the couch. He held his chest and grimaced, but stood there. He could feel himself starting to lean to one side as the pain in his chest grew stronger. Before he knew what was happening, his knees gave out and he fell to the ground, clutching his chest tightly. A sharp pain accompanied the fall.

"Oh! Sportacus… why do you have to be so stubborn? Are you alright?" Callie dropped next to him. He shook his head silently with his eyes closed.

"Uh oh… Sportacus?"

Sportacus was concentrating on his breathing. When he fell, the sharp pain seemed to have knocked the wind out of him and he was trying desperately to inhale. He finally got a little air in him, but immediately was overcome by a rattling cough.

"Oh my God! I'm calling an ambulance!" Callie yelled.

He couldn't figure out why Callie was so panicked until he opened his eyes and saw the droplets of blood on the floor. Slowly, he wiped a hand across his mouth and saw a red smear on his hand.

"No doctor." He managed to gasp out.

"I don't know how to take care of this! You probably punctured your lung just now, which also means that you did have a broken rib or two. I can't fix this." Callie yelled, panicked.

"No!" Sportacus wheezed.

"What's with all the screaming? I could hear you both from- Sportacus!" Stephanie yelled as she came in from outside. She saw the blood and ran over to Sportacus and Callie just in time to catch Sportacus's head when he passed out.

"Callie, his lips are blue." Stephanie whispered.

"I'm calling the hospital and- Hello? I have an emergency. A man was injured a few days ago and wouldn't see a doctor. He's gotten worse and just now he started coughing up blood and he passed out. He-- I don't think he's breathing well. Get here fast. I live in Lazytown." Callie said and hung up the phone.

It seemed like forever before the ambulance arrived and took Sportacus away. Callie and Stephanie followed behind in the purple car.

"Why does Sportacus hate doctors so much?" Callie asked Stephanie, hoping that she did the right thing by calling.

"I don't know. We've never talked about it. I really have no idea." Stephanie answered shakily. She then turned to her sister in the driver's seat. "Is he going to die?"

"No, of course not!" Callie told her, but really she didn't know at all. This kind of injury was way beyond her.

They pulled up to the hospital and Callie Create-A-Parked in the full parking lot. She grabbed Stephanie's hand and ran to the hospital entrance and the front desk.

"We're with the man who just came in the ambulance. Where did they take him?" Callie asked.

"The one from Lazytown?"

"Yes."

"They took him straight to surgery room number five. Go down this hall and take a left. At the very end of that hall is the nurses station and the waiting room for surgery." The receptionist said in a bland voice. Callie thanked her quickly and then she and Stephanie raced down the halls.

They ended up waiting for a few hours. During that time, Callie called their uncle to inform him of the situation and their whereabouts.

Eventually Stephanie fell asleep with her head in her sister's lap. Callie played with Stephanie's bright pink locks to soothe her nerves as she waited anxiously for word of Sportacus's condition.

"Ma'am? You are here for Sportacus?" A doctor stood in the entry way. Callie moved out from under Stephanie's head and stood up.

"Callie, sir. Yes, we are here for him. Please… how is he?" She asked fearfully.

****

End chapter


	13. Chapter 13

****

The One Thing I Know

__

Disclaimer: I don't own Lazytown… or Sportacus… or Magnus Scheving…. Or anything else in Lazytown.

****

Chapter 13

Callie looked anxiously at the doctor, waiting for an answer.

"Well, Sportacus…" the doctor paused at using the name 'Sportacus', "He suffered from two broken ribs that looked to be a few days old at least. If he'd waited longer to be treated, it could have caused worse damage and they could have healed incorrectly. What did happen was that one of the broken ribs punctured his left lung quite badly. We had to repair the lung and brace the ribs so they could heal correctly. We've placed him on an ventilator to help him breathe until the lungs are healed enough to work on their own," the doctor explained.

"So… he's ok? He's going to be ok?" Callie asked.

"Yes."

"Thank God…"Callie sank into the nearest chair.

"He's being moved into his own room right now, if you and the young miss would like me to show you."

"Of course. Just let me…" Callie leaned over and shook Stephanie's shoulder to wake her.

"C'mon, hon. The doctor's going to show us to Sportacus's room." Callie explained. Stephanie nodded and stood up to follow Callie and the doctor.

"He's going to be alright?" Stephanie asked quietly.

"Yes, he will." the doctor answered. He took them to the Sportacus's room and stood with them at the door.

"He's still out and will probably come around within the next hour or so. A nurse will be stopping by to check his vitals and I'll come back when he wake up." The doctor said before leaving them alone outside of Sportacus's room.

Callie slowly opened the door and let Stephanie in before her. When she saw Sportacus, she couldn't stop the lump from forming in her throat. She was surprised by his appearance even though she had tried to prepare herself. He was pale, barely distinguishable from the white sheets he slept on. Dark bruises marked his closed eyes. His lips were dry and cracked and pale as the rest of is skin. The tube coming from his mouth was taped sloppily to keep it from slipping.

"Sportacus…" Stephanie whispered. "He looks worse than the last time he had sugar…"

"What?" Calllie asked, eager to learn something else about this handsome and fascinating man she'd come to know and like. She was also eager for something, anything to distract her from his condition.

"Yeah, on Lazytown Sports Day. There was a big race… our team against Robbie Rotten. Sportacus and Robbie had made a deal that if we lost, Sportacus would have to leave town forever… they do that a lot. Well, Robbie played dirty. He made a fake apple out of sugar and when Sportacus ate it, he had a sugar meltdown and couldn't compete. It was scary because we didn't know what was wrong with him at first." Stephanie told the story.

"Sugar? Who'd have guessed he has his own kryptonite…. Sugar. That's so cute." Callie smiled softly, "So what happened?"

"Well, we figured out what happened and we needed a way to get him some energy. So we got a real apple and fed it to him… and he was just fine."

"Really? That's…. strange. But it sure does fit him." Callie nodded.

With nothing else to say, they settled into a tense silence. They waited and watched Sportacus, looking for any sign of him waking.

After the nurse had stopped by twice, he finally started to show signs of waking. At the first twitch of his head, Callie rushed to the bed and grabbed his hand.

"Sportacus, c'mon… wake up. Stephanie and I are here for you and we're waiting for you to wake up." She whispered. Stephanie stood on the other side of the bed and held his other hand. A nurse entered the room, alerted by the change in his vitals on the monitor. With the encouragement of Stephanie and Callie, Sportacus began to regain consciousness.

Sportacus listened to voices speaking and tried to figure out where he was, but his thoughts were interrupted by the nagging itchiness in his throat. His throat was dry and it felt like something was stuck in it. He tried to swallow and ended up gagging instead. He felt a panic well up inside him and he tried to lift his hands to get whatever was in his throat, but found hands holding his wrists tightly, keeping him from moving them too much.

He felt a sharp sting in his left arm, but paid no attention to it as he tried to break free. He thrashed violently and more hands grabbed his wrist.

"He's going to damage his ribs again…. Damn, he already ripped out the IV." Said an exasperated voice. He also thought he heard crying in the background.

"Sportacus, you have to calm down. There is a tube in your throat that's helping you breathe. Don't pull it out…. You need it for now."

Sportacus forced his heavy eyes open finally and saw a nurse standing over him. Startled, he jumped back a little in the bed.

"Sportacus! It's ok… I'm here." Callie's face came into his field of vision and he calmed down some. He tried to speak, but started gagging again.

"You can't talk with this in your throat. Don't fight the tube… just relax and let it do the work for you." Callie told him. She rubbed his hand for him until he calmed again. She must have been on of the people holding his arms down before.

"OK?" She asked. He nodded slowly. "Good… the nurse needs to reinsert your IV now. So you'll feel a little stinging for a minute. Ready?" He nodded again, amazed at how well Callie was at dealing with him. He flinched when the nurse stuck him with the IV, but kept his eyes on Callie and away from the nurse and his arm.

"Hey, she's done now. See, that wasn't so bad." Callie smiled.

"OK, I need to check him over now." the nurse interrupted. Callie backed away from Sportacus. The nurse checked all of his vitals and explained his situation to him, but all Callie noticed was that Sportacus flinched away and tensed at every small touch from the nurse. He looked seriously scared.

"The doctor will be by in a while. Until then, just don't move much… don't put any strain on your chest. No sitting. And if you need anything, use the nurse call button. Remember to let the machine breathe for you and no talking." The nurse lectured.

"Thank you, ma'am." Callie said as the nurse left. She went back to her post beside Sportacus's bed, but Stephanie hung back in the corner of the room. She wiped her eyes dry. She was still quite frightened from Sportacus's panicked episode when he awoke.

"Is he okay now?" She asked quietly.

"Oh yes, hon. He's fine…. He just can't talk." Callie answered. Sportacus's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't known Stephanie was there and didn't want her to be scared. He motioned for her to come closer with the wave of a hand. Stephanie took a few hesitant steps forward and put a hand on the bed rail, but wouldn't get any closer than that. She feared that any touch would hurt him.

There was a knock on the door, interrupting the awkward silence, and Mayor Meanswell stepped into the room.

"Oh my, Sportacus. I do hope things start getting better for you." He said, "I'm here to pick up Stephanie. I came as soon as I could get away when Callie informed me of the situation." Sportacus nodded and waved goodbye to Stephanie and the mayor as they left the room. Then he closed his eyes briefly.

"Um… I'm sorry. I know you said no doctors… but I had to. You would have died." Callie apologized awkwardly. She got no response from Sportacus as first. She wasn't sure if maybe he'd fallen back to sleep.

"You're scared of being here, aren't you?" She whispered. He tensed up and that was all the answer she needed.

"I'll stay here as long as you need me." She stayed in the chair right next to him and held his hands, rubbing soothing patterns into his palm. She decided to stay the night with him.

****

End chapter

Well, I sure hope you liked that. I sure did… he's so adorable when he's hurt, confused, and afraid.

Don't worry if things aren't quite as accurate or medically correct as they should be. Really all I know about hospitals is that the nurses always seem to interrupt you when you're sleeping (at least they did when I stayed with my sister overnight over the summer).

And all I know about the ventilator thing is what I learned from other fan fictions. Actually, mostly from the Early Edition fanfic called "Blown Away". I don't remember who wrote it though…. I wish I did. I loved that fic. I should find it and read it again.

Thank you to all my reviewers! I love you all and your reviews really make me want to post more and more! You really keep me going in my writing and I thank you!

Now time for me to go and write more.

bops head to music haha… I'm listening to New Kids on the Block…


	14. Chapter 14

****

The One Thing I Know

__

Disclaimer: I don't own Lazytown… or Sportacus… or Magnus Scheving…. Or anything else in Lazytown.

****

Chapter 14

Callie stayed at the hospital all night, comforting Sportacus whenever a nurse or doctor came in to look at him.

In the morning, the doctor and a nurse came to remove the tube from his throat.

"I'm going to need you to exhale all the way while I pull this out, okay? And… There. All done." the doctor said happily as he and the nurse pulled out the tube. Sportacus broke into a fit of coughing at the irritation of the tube coming out of his throat. The nurse handed him a cup of ice chips to suck on.

"Try not to talk too much and no liquids for another hour or so. You can suck on the ice chips instead. Nurse Mayfield will be back to check on you in a while. Have a good day," the doctor said and then he and the nurse left.

"You…" Sportacus paused and cleared his scratchy throat, "You didn't have to stay all night." He croaked out to Callie when they were alone.

"Yes I did. I made you come here so I had to stay here with you. I… I didn't realize how scared you were."

"Well, I'm not proud of it. It's not something I let people know. As far as the kids know… All I'm afraid of is dinosaurs." Sportacus told her as he sucked a crunched on an ice chip.

"Why are you so frightened?" Callie reached over and stole an ice ship for herself as she asked. Sportacus looked down at the cup of ice, delaying answering that question.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Callie amended.

"No… it's just not a very practical reason."

"Not all fears are reasonable or practical, Sportacus."

"Well, what are you scared of?" Sportacus asked. Callie choked on an ice chip and coughed violently before looking at Sportacus with a red face.

"It's really stupid."

"You just told me-"

"Fine! I'm afraid of… ossmffnss…" she mumbled.

"What? I didn't catch that." Sportacus grinned.

"Oscillating fans…. Are you happy?" Callie burned with embarrassment.

"Yes, I am. Very happy. Now… why are you afraid of them?" Sportacus's voice cracked in his effort to keep from laughing.

"First you tell me why you are afraid of doctors." Callie turned it back on him.

"Alright. When I was younger, my mother brought me to a doctor for my yearly physical. I was well behaved and the doctor gave ma lollipop. I assumed it was sugar free because that is what my mother always gave me when I was young. It wasn't and I at it. I had a sugar meltdown right there. It scared me because it was my first sugar meltdown and I was in a doctor's office with someone I didn't even know. The small fear from that turned into a full blown fear of doctors over the years." Sportacus explained.

"See… That's actually not a bad reason. A bad experience as a kid formed your fear." Callie took another ice chip.

"So what's the reason for the fans?" Sportacus asked.

"I had a nightmare when I was little. The nightmare wasn't even about the fan…. It was just the scariest part. Some creepy stuff happening and the sky looking scary. And when I tried to run to my sister's room, the oscillating fan from my room started chasing me. Yeah…"

"Creepy." Sportacus kept his face in his cup of ice.

"Yeah… cuz the fan heads actually to move." Callie nodded seriously. She could see Sportacus's shoulders starting to shake with silent laughter.

"If I could hit you right now, I would." Callie said and Sportacus let out a large laugh and held his chest.

"Don't make me laugh." He gasped out. He got himself under control before he could hurt anymore.

"That's what you get for laughing at me." Callie watched him at mused at how comfortable she felt with him even though she'd only known him for a few days.

"You okay now?" she asked him. He nodded and smiled.

"Good. Then you can scoot over." Callie shoved his arm and he obediently scooted to one side of his hospital bed. "Now what channels are on this here TV?" Callie asked as she grabbed the remote.

"TV? Oh!" Sportacus too notice of the big black box in the room for the first time. "I don't think I've ever watched TV."

"Oh Sportacus. It's time I teach you how to amuse yourself when you are stuck inside with nothing else to do. Take note… this is okay sometimes… do not get addicted." Callie instructed. She turned on the television and flipped through the channels. For a moment, the TV rested on Nick Jr. She and Sportacus watched for a moment to see what show was on.

"Well… This is quite annoying. Why does this girl keep asking us such inane questions? And… is that map singing?" Sportacus frowned at the TV.

"Oh… that's Dora the Explorer. Don't worry, we all hate her." Callie said before changing the channel. Sportacus didn't even think to ask who 'we' was.

Callie ended up landing on a daytime soap opera that she liked. To her surprise, Sportacus actually started to take interest in the story.

"Wait… is she Dixie or Di Kirby then?" He asked at one point.

"Neither. She's Dixie's half sister… but only her brother, Dell, knows about it. Everybody thinks she's Dixie." Callie answered.

"And Kendall? Is she in love with this Zack?"

"No… well maybe. She might be falling for him. But that's not why they got married. It was all a business deal."

"That seems so wrong." Sportacus said distastefully.

"Well, it's a soapy. What do you expect?" Callie shrugged.

"I don't know what to expect. This is all so new for me. Wait… Why is there such dramatic music now? Who is this guy in the back of the closet?" Sportacus practically bounced with excitement.

"That's Jonathan… Ryan's brother. He was bad and crazy and he was supposed to be dead. Ryan shot him and he was caught in a cave in from the bomb he set off…. But he's alive."

"Wait… it's over? There was no conclusion or anything." Sportacus looked so disappointed.

"It's on every day. The show never concludes or ties up loose ends. It just continues day after day." Callie laughed at him. It was fun to watch him watch TV for the first time ever.

"Here… while we're stuck here, I'll explain the history of Pine Valley to you so you can understand the show better." And the Callie dived into a detailed history of the show _All My Children _for Sportacus.

****

End Chapter

Haha! I made him like soapies!

OK. The next chapter I'm thinking will be well liked. I had help from MeowMix2 on a section in the next chapter.

I just started a new job a couple nights ago (night shift, ahh!) and was (still am) sooo nervous that I almost turned the car around and didn't show up the last two nights. But I did go… I just kept thinking about the episode "Defeeted" (SportaWedgie) and how Sportacus admitted to being a little nervous before his stunt for Sportacular Spectacle Day…. I just kept telling myself, "Even Sportacus gets nervous… you can do this, Kelli."

So yay! Lazytown saved my employed butt.


	15. Chapter 15

****

The One Thing I Know

__

Disclaimer: I don't own Lazytown… duh. If I did, I'd be making this into an episode… not posting it as a fanfic here….

AN: And now… a chapter written with the help of MeowMix2 (dude she so made this chapter way better than it originally was).

****

Chapter Fifteen

"… and then Greenlee interrupted the wedding and told Jackson that she was his daughter and then…" Callie trailed off when she realized that the weight on her shoulder was Sportacus's head. He'd fallen asleep somewhere between Crazy Janet and the story about Greenlee and Jackson. She giggled quietly.

"Oh my… a man who actually is interested in soaps. How funny… and cute." she said as she played with a lock of Sportacus's dirty blonde hair. She captured the moment in her mind to remember forever and then she leaned her head over on his and let herself rest with him.

She was awakened by a tight grip on her left hand.

"Wha- what's wrong?" She mumbled, confused. She opened her eyes and remembered that she was in the hospital with Sportacus…. Not just in the hospital, but in his bed too. Finally, she noticed that the nurse was in the room taking his pulse.

"You might want to calm down or they're gonna think something's wrong with your blood pressure." Callie whispered to the frightened Sportacus who was holding her hand so tight. It was then that he realized the crushing grip her had on her hand.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Don't move." the nurse said sternly. Sportacus shut his mouth and kept as still as possible to avoid being reprimanded by the nurse again. When she finally left, Sportacus let out a breath he'd been holding.

"How long were we asleep?" Callie asked.

"Well, I woke up around 4:00... You were asleep until just a minute ago… about 4:25." Sportacus said, stealing a glance at the clock.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"I thought you needed the sleep because you didn't get much while staying here all night with me. I felt bad for keeping you awake at night." He admitted.

"Nonsense. You did no such thing… it was the night shift nurse that kept waking me up. So… anyway… how are you feeling? I wasn't awake for most of the nurse's check up… and she didn't seem like the type that would tell me anything anyway. So how do you actually feel?"

"Better. Much better."

"Ya sure it doesn't have anything to do with that IV pumping fun pain-killing drugs into your system?"

"Some… not all. I must thank you for getting me here. If it had been up to me, I never would have come and would never have begun to heal correctly. I must apologize for my stubbornness and thank you."

"You scared me… when you fell." Callie shifted and swung her feet off of the bed. She ran a hand through her hair and cringed when her hand came to a stop in a mass of tangles.

"Oh gross…" she muttered as she started trying to finger comb through her hair.

"You look cute with messy hair." Sportacus blurted out. Callie paused her combing and smiled through a slight blush. When she looked back at him, she saw Sportacus's face was bright red and he was fiddling with the hospital blanket.

"Thanks. You're cute when you're unconscious." she giggled to relieve some of the tension in the room. She reached over and grabbed his hand to hold onto. He surprised her by taking hold and pulling her near.

"Sportacus?" she whispered. He didn't say anything, but lifted his head up and pressed his lips to hers in a soft, chaste kiss. Shock hit Callie like a wave as she stared wide eyed at Sportacus's closed eyes. He broke the kiss before she could reciprocate.

"I really like you..." Sportacus muttered breathlessly as he held her close for fear of her running off.

"This is moving fast... " She stated, her breath becoming heavier as she felt the blood rush to her cheeks. She tried to avoid his gaze, but he held her so close...

"No." He said strongly. Callie, surprised at Sportacus's seriousness, met his crystal blue gaze. She shivered at his aggression. "I've known since I first woke up after the crash and saw your face."

"Oh..." Callie said softly, shocked by his admission, and before she could stop herself, Callie pressed her lips against his. She started slow, unsure at first, but then gave in completely. All insecurities melting away with the kiss as desire flooded her senses.

Sportacus responded quickly. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist and pulled the girl atop his lying figure, never once breaking the kiss. Callie nibbled on his bottom lip, demanding entrance. Sportacus obliged.

With each passing second, the kisses became more and more intense and Sportacus let out a satisfying sigh when Callie reached up to fondle his wavy locks. His arms encircled her back and pulled her closer as the excitement welled up higher within him.

Callie's mind was spinning as she tried to take in every sensation. The feel of his lips on hers...his tongue ravaging her own...his arms wrapped around her...his hands exploring every inch of skin...it was like a fantasy. She moaned softly into his kiss as she wiggled against him and let her hands caress his finely toned chest, doing her own exploring.

The couple couldn't tell how much time had went by, for they where blind to everything else but themselves. All that they saw was each other, and all they heard where each others deep throated moans muffled by their lip locking and their hearts racing in their ears.

They never heard small footsteps running down the hallway outside Sportacus's room, nor did they hear a small knock before the door swung open.

"Sportacus, Uncle Milford said I could visit so I- Callie?" Stephanie bounded into the room, interrupting the kiss and cutting herself off in shock as she saw the two break off from each other and look at the poor heartbroken girl, dumbfounded. Callie jumped off the bed and tried her best to straighten herself out as her sister stuttered.

"Sportacus? You two? But I thought I- augh!" Stephanie ran from the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Um... I'm sorry." Sportacus said to Callie, thinking maybe he pushed too far.

"No. Don't be sorry. I liked it. I'd love to do that some more actually... but first, I think I need to find Stephanie."

****

End Chapter

OMG! Please thank MeowMix2 for the kissy section. I really needed help with it and she offered. So I basically sent her what I actually had written for that section… which was basically something like: then they kissed….. Blah blah blah…. Then they kissed some more….. Omg Stephanie blah…..

And then MeowMix2 turned it into this wonderful thing! Yay!


	16. Chapter 16

****

The One Thing I Know

__

Disclaimer: I don't own Lazytown… or Sportacus… or Magnus Scheving…. Or anything else in Lazytown.

__

Authors Notes: Well… I have my first flamer. And he sure is a jackass too. Making claims and arguments without even paying attention to the story. Yelling about statutory rape and all that…. Because he obviously didn't pay attention and therefore didn't see that I paired two adults together and Stephanie is just a little girl with a crush.

So I have one thing to say to this flamer: You need to shut up… oh! And fck you.

Now… to all my ADORING fans (okay maybe not adoring…)… I encourage you to go look at my reviews… find the flamer and then go read his stories and find all the small rule infractions he's made on ffnet and report him for them. Yay!

Now on with the story! Huzzah!

****

Chapter 16

Callie searched the hospital for Stephanie and finally found her kicking a vending machine.

"Stephanie…. Vending machines are our friends. Stop kicking it." Callie grabbed her by the shoulders and dragged her away to a group of chairs.

"It took my quarter." Stephanie said, angrily, in her own defense.

"Oh well that makes it alright then." Callie rolled her eyes. "I'll give you another quarter later. First, we have to talk."

"No. I don't want to talk to you. You took Sportacus away from me. How could you do that?" Stephanie asked. (AN: I said the exact same thing to my brother when I was her age.)

"Stephanie, I didn't take him from you. He'll still be your friend."

"He was more than a friend. Everybody knows that I like him like him."

"Stephanie, who's everybody? I didn't know… does Sportacus know?" Callie asked. Stephanie shifted in her seat and played with the fabric of her pink dress.

"I don't- I never told him… but everybody else knows. And now you stole him."

"You can't steal a person, hon. Everybody makes their own decisions." Callie tried to explain. She looked at her little sister and remembered her first crush. It broke her heart when she found out in kindergarten that Dick Van Dyke was much older than he looked in the replays of _The Dick Van Dyke Show, _and that he would never be her boyfriend. "Stephanie… if you really don't want Sportacus and I to-"

"I don't." Stephanie said. Callie stiffened at the sureness of her sister. She really cared for Sportacus and thought she'd finally be able to have a relationship with a good man, but her sister was too important to her. She'd have to break it off before it even really started.

"Alright then. Do you… want to come back to the room?"

"No… I'll find Uncle and have him take me back home." Stephanie said. She then stood up and left Callie alone.

Callie sighed. How did things get so complicated? She got up and started back to Sportacus's room so that she could ruin any chances she ever had for happiness.

She entered his room quietly and found him picking through a tray of hospital food.

"I hear the Jell-O is the only good stuff here." She said lightly, making him look up. He smiled at her.

"Would you like to have the Jell-O? It's not sugar-free… and it's blue." He offered.

"Thanks. Listen Sportacus… we have to talk." Callie said. She grabbed a spoon and started playing with the Jell-O.

"About what just happened…. Yes. We need to establish our relationship and figure out-"

"No, there can't _be _a relationship." Callie interrupted him.

"This is about Stephanie, isn't it?" He asked, smile fading.

"She has such a crush on you, Sportacus. Apparently all of Lazytown knew except us."

"But she's only eight years old."

"Sportacus, I had my first crush in kindergarten. She's old enough to have these feelings. And… I don't want to be the one to ruin my sister's first crush. She… she's really important to me. She's my sister…. My baby sister. I can't break her heart." Callie told him. Sportacus shoved the tray away from himself and stared intently at her.

"What about your heart? I know you feel the same for me as I do for you."

"I'm the oldest sister. I don't have the luxury of only taking care of myself. And you're right… I do feel the same…"

"But you want to cut off this relationship before it even begins and grows."

"I have to. Sportacus, I wish I-" Callie's vision started to blur with tears.

"Callie…. I… I understand. If this is what you want, then it shall be."

"Alright then…. Friends?" Callie tried to smile as she held her hand out.

"Friends." He took her hand and shook it with all the fake happiness and enthusiasm he could muster.

"So now what?" Callie asked, finally taking a mouthful of Jell-O, but now it seemed bitter to her.

"I guess we continue on like before… and ignore our feelings."

"Right…oh this is going to be difficult. I really want to kiss you right now." Callie admitted.

"Me too. I mean… I want to kiss you too."

"But we can't." Callie sighed.

"Right. Because we are just friends." Sportacus added. They both let out a simultaneous sigh and sat in awkward silence.

"I can do this." Callie nodded to herself.

"Yes… this will be easy…" Sportacus said.

"Yeah…"

****

End Chapter

I know I haven't been updating as often lately as I was in the beginning of this story. I have a job now. It's hard to get the time to write as much as before… and I don't update online unless I'm at least two chapters ahead in my notebook at all times.

Also… I'll be going away this weekend. I'm going to my best friend's homecoming. Basically it's a whole weekend filled with drinking and drinking and football and drinking. My little sister is also going but I probably won't see her because she's going to hang out with her freshman friends. She's also going a day later then me. She won't even be at Kegs-n-Eggs…. oh well.


End file.
